


Trust Me

by mysterixn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, just fluff, no sin this time, the rakuzan match, these idiots are Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about the touch shot that Takao and Midorima did during the Rakuzan match</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Rakuzan match and I remembered this play and I /had/ to write a fic about it. These nerds are gay I can't help it.  
> Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me

As soon as Midorima’s brain had registered what Takao had just said, Midorima almost missed the basket he was shooting.  _ Almost. _

“You want to do  _ what? _ ”

Takao simply looked at him, true seriousness in his black eyes.

(Midorima didn’t like that look, honestly. He preferred Takao’s usual humor dancing in his eyes.)

“I want us to learn how to trust each other completely on the court. Hence this.”

“You can’t be serious.” Midorima trusted only 2 things absolutely: Oha Asa, and his shooting. Never had he trusted another human so wholly. So  _ willingly _ . But even as the logical part of him denied it and everything Takao had just said at all costs, Midorima felt that this was someone that he was open to trusting without fear of failure.

But still.

“… I’ll think about it, Takao.” Midorima didn’t have to say anything else-- he knew that Takao knew him very well, and that Midorima was generally uncomfortable with going outside of his comfort zone. Just the fact that he had said “maybe” was enough to make a smile spread across Takao’s face, and, in spite of himself, Midorima felt a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of Takao happy again.

“Well, Shin-chan, you’d better make a decision before the next game. We’re playing Rakuzan and Akashi next, remember?”

Midorima grimaced, and Takao laughed slightly. Midorima wasn’t looking forward to playing Akashi. However, if they managed to pull off what Takao was suggesting, it’d be worth it to see Akashi shocked.

“Of course.” Midorima pushed up his glasses with his currently-un-taped left hand. He watched Takao leave the gym, clearly happy, and hoped that Takao wouldn’t let him down.

* * *

 

They practiced. And practiced some more. They practiced before school started, after their usual team practices, and even late into the night. They hadn’t told their teammates yet-- and they wouldn’t until it was perfect.

Which it was clearly not.

“Ow! Takao!”

Takao shot him a sheepish look as Midorima landed, took off his glasses, and rubbed his forehead, where the basketball had just hit him.

“Sorry, sorry! I was too distracted by your lucky item.” Takao studied today’s item, a bright pink towel, and Midorima rolled his eyes.

“You said that the last time, idiot. Get it together. I don’t enjoy getting hit by those, you know.”

“I’ll try, Shin-chan!” Despite Takao’s laughing, Midorima knew that he  _ would _ try, and softened a bit. He really did trust Takao.

But was it enough to pull off what they had in mind?

* * *

 

Team practice had just finished, and the rest of the team was just starting to clean up when Takao’s voice broke through the noise.

“Ahem! Hey!” 3 pairs of eyes, plus the coach’s, looked at Takao and Midorima, who was standing awkwardly next to his teammate. “So, you see, Shin-chan and I have been practicing a lot lately, and we actually have something to show you guys. We think it’ll give us an advantage over Rakuzan.”

Ootsubo looked at Midorima, who only shrugged. He didn’t really like Takao’s way of announcing things so suddenly, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Well go on then, show us!” Miyaji said, and tossed them a basketball. Midorima caught it, and handed it to Takao, who winked at him. Midorima smiled for a brief moment before walking over to stand at half court.

It was just like how they’d practiced. Midorima readied himself and prepared to shoot, without the ball in his hands. He distantly heard the rest of the team’s confusion, but all of him was focused on  _ now. _

The moment he jumped, he heard the basketball whizz through the air, and the familiar weight of the basketball settled into his hands. Midorima shot with perfect accuracy, as usual, and the net swished as the basket landed. Midorima saw Takao smirking as his shot sunk in, and couldn’t resist a grin of his own.

The next 20 minutes were filled with questions, smirks and elbows silently saying “you two are a great team,” and demands of more demonstrations to confirm that no, it hadn’t been a fluke, and that yes, they actually  _ had _ practiced together for weeks. 

By the end of it, Midorima was fully fed up with having to say “I trust him,” and even Takao was looking flustered with all the attention. 

“Alright, guys, we can all talk about this more tomorrow! I think for now it’s time we clean up, eh, Shin-chan?” Takao looked at Midorima and smiled, then reached for the basketball. Kimura stopped him.

“You guys’ve done enough today. We’ll clean up. You two can head home after you change.” Midorima breathed a sigh of relief-- no more excess work for today-- before grabbing his bag and heading to the locker room, with Takao at his heels.

“Phew! I’m glad we pulled that off!” Takao plopped his bag down and unlocked his locker, before taking off his shirt with practiced ease. Midorima grunted in acknowledgement as he changed and sat down to tape his fingers again.

“Ah-- here, let me do that, Shin-chan. You’ve done enough today.” Takao settled on the bench across from him and took up his hand. His fingers were cool against Midorima’s, and it felt comforting. He hadn’t let another person tape his fingers in… wait, he had never let anyone else do it but himself.  _ Well, I suppose if I trust him on the court, I should trust him here as well. _

“There! Done!” Midorima bent his fingers, and the tape felt just as it should.

“You did that really well,” Midorima remarked. “Have you done this before?”

“No, but I’ve seen you do it enough times that I thought I could do it myself. I guess I was right,” Takao declared, and sent him a wink. Midorima rolled his eyes.

“I’m ready to go home,” Midorima said. He picked up his lucky item-- a wooden turtle-- and headed for the door. Takao seemed to hesitate for a second, but when Midorima looked back, he was right behind him, and Midorima decided not to comment.

They headed home in relative silence. Most days Takao pulled Midorima along in the rickshaw, but it had a flat tire, so they had to walk home. It was fine, though. Their houses were in relatively the same direction, and it honestly wasn’t that far of a walk, even if it was mostly uphill on the way to school.

Takao broke the silence first. “Hey, Shin-chan.”   
“Mm.”

“Have you thought about dating anyone?”   
Well. That was unexpected.

Midorima hesitated to answer. “Not exactly, no. Why?” Takao ignored the question and continued on with his own.   
“Do you think you’d date a boy or a girl?” Midorima glanced at Takao’s face, trying to search for  _ why  _ the raven-haired boy had suddenly brought this up, but his expression yielded nothing.

“Um? B-Boy, I suppose… Takao, why are you so curious about this?” Takao stopped abruptly and turned to face Midorima, who stopped mainly out of surprise. Takao took a deep breath, looked down, and shut his eyes.

“Will you go out with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before, during, and after the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for some of you ;-;

3 weeks after Takao had abruptly asked him out, the Shuutoku team stood in the locker room, waiting for the announcement of the teams to come onto the court. The tension in the air was tangible, and it seemed like everyone in the room held their breath.

“We’re finally here, team,” Ootsubo said. Takao was in the corner, stretching, while Midorima was un-taping his fingers. Miyaji and Kimura were both standing next to Ootsubo, tense, but looking determined. 

“Let’s give it our all,” Miyaji encouraged. The team nodded, and the three upperclassmen left the locker room, leaving Takao and Midorima. They cleaned up their gear in silence, until Takao spoke.

“Hey, Shin-chan. About my question, a few weeks ago… you haven’t given me an answer, you know.” Takao looked down and smiled sadly, and Midorima’s heart dissolved. “If you don’t let me know soon I might… think you’re gonna reject me…” Takao attempted a small laugh at the end, but it sounded more like a sob, and Midorima saw a few tears hit the bench.

_ Dammit. _

Midorima bit his lip. He had made Takao  _ cry. _ That was the opposite of what he wanted. All he had needed was time to think, time to wrap his brain around what Takao had just said to him. And he had come to the conclusion that, however much he denied it, he  _ needed _ Takao. 

And here Takao thought he was going to be rejected.

Midorima was standing close enough to Takao that one step placed him in front of his teammate. Takao looked up, eyes still shining with tears, and even though Midorima hadn’t thought about what he would do next, kissing Takao sounded like a good idea.

Takao gasped quietly the moment Midorima’s lips met his, and Midorima was afraid he would pull away. But Takao stayed, and wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck, and pressed himself close to Midorima like he couldn’t get enough of him. Midorima’s hands caressed the raven-haired boy’s face, and the feel of Takao’s skin against his untaped fingers was oddly satisfying. The kiss seemed to last forever and only a few seconds at the same time.

Takao was the first to pull back, gazing at him in amazement, before smiling slightly.

“So… I guess this means you’re not going to reject me?” Midorima could only nod, and Takao’s smile widened.

“So… this means you’re saying yes?” Midorima once again nodded and, to add to his confirmation, pressed his lips against Takao’s again for another moment. Takao hummed against his lips and, with effort, pulled himself away from Midorima’s mouth, whispering, “Let’s go win this.”

Midorima couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

The second half of the game was the most focused Midorima had ever been. All he could think was,  _ We can beat him. We’ll beat him together. _ He looked over at Takao, who was also looking more focused than ever, from time to time. Takao noticed this quickly (one of the benefits of hawk eye, Midorima supposed), and winked at Midorima before turning his attention back to the game. 

The first time they used their touch pass, Midorima focused on himself. Bend knees. Arms up. Jump. Shoot. It ran like clockwork. The look on Akashi’s face as Midorima jumped was glorious to witness, and Midorima had to suppress a smirk at the shocked expression. He could tell Takao was doing the same.

The next few times were much the same. Every time Midorima caught the ball and shot it with effortless precision, Takao sent him a smile that made Midorima’s heart flutter. A few times during the match, Midorima caught himself looking at Takao for perhaps a second too long, wondering how he hadn’t noticed how pretty Takao actually was until now. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, though -- he had to focus on the game.

* * *

 

_ No, _ was all he could think.

The ball he expected to hit his hands was not there. Takao’s shocked face was all he needed to confirm what really happened.

It was too late. Akashi had won.

* * *

 

As soon as he saw Takao’s tears as they walked back to the locker room, Midorima felt himself tearing up, too. That was twice that Takao had cried today, and although one of those times was his own fault, Midorima was going to pay Akashi back for the second time.

Takao wiped his tears as they reached the lockers. “Hey, Shin-chan,” he whispered, still sniffling. 

“Yea,” he whispered back, although he had no idea why they were speaking quietly.

“Are we gonna tell the team about us?”   
Midorima paused, and Takao stopped next to him, motioning to the rest of the team to go in.

“Do you think we should?” Takao hesitated before replying.

“I think we should keep it between us for now. I’m sure they’ll find out soon anyway.” Midorima was almost surprised when Takao lifted himself onto his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck, but complied easily, and pressed his lips to Takao’s. It felt natural, like they were meant to be together and do this.

“Fine with me,” Midorima whispered against Takao’s lips. Takao smiled in response.

“I love you, Shin-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's Midorima going to do??? (I don't know yet myself ha)  
> Comment/leave kudos if you liked it!! They fuel me to write more stuff.


End file.
